


Aesthetic

by TigerKat



Category: The Immortals - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/F, great now I ship it, meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerKat/pseuds/TigerKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commonalities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aesthetic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dark_Puck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Puck/gifts).



> Meme-fill for ~~someone, don't recall who, who asked for Ouna/Varice. If it was you, speak up and I'll gift it to you.~~ MY BELOVED PUCKLING, how could I ever forget.

Varice likes pretty things, delicate things, spirals of icing and cloud-light sauces, light-filled decorations lacing ceilings and embroidery winding up sleeves. Onua smells of horses and has calloused hands, wears whatever shapeless breeches she finds first, ties her hair back rough and simple. There should be nothing between them. There shouldn't even be a meeting.

But there is.

Onua's lips are chapped but gentle. Varice's hands are soft but skilled. Varice finds an aesthetic apprecation in dark skin on pale. Onua learns a different kind of riding.

Their mouths fit together, puzzle pieces with jagged edges in one smooth whole.


End file.
